Existing computer systems usually include various types of processing components, or applications, and in large computer systems millions of components may be running simultaneously. To maximize the efficiency and performance of the components, the components are typically updated with new applications or problems within the components are typically monitored, analyzed and corrected. In an environment with small, localized networks, updating of components may be completed while all users are offline or by one user at a time. However, computer systems have typically evolved into a more globalized environment. Therefore, it is often no longer feasible to update various components while all users are offline because, for example, the differences in time zones across the world.
Moreover, it is very common for current users to manually monitor changes to components and the metrics associated with those changes. For example, a user usually collects information regarding when a change to a component was completed, what part of the component was changed, whether all of the components on the network are consistent, and the metrics related to the changes and processes. Because of the complexities of many computer systems today, multiple users are needed to manually monitor the various component changes and metrics. As a result, an unacceptable lag time often exists between the implementation of a change and the detection of any existing problems with the implementation. Moreover, if human error is introduced into the detection process, additional delays are possible.
Furthermore, to monitor components in an environment with numerous or complex processing components, a user often manually groups the components into appropriate computer subsystems. However, a component may be categorized under multiple subsystems. If a component is categorized under multiple subsystems, multiple users may be accessing, monitoring or changing the same component at the same time, thereby increasing errors, tracking problems and inefficiencies in a system. For example, without careful tracking procedures, multiple versions of a component may exist on a network which could cause serious system failures.